Talk:Bjartur
I'd like to know if there is a purpose of this character that was somehow bugged, or something like that. There is a way to position yourself to pickpocket her, and with some effort interact with her. All she says though is things like "Are you here for my interrogation?" and talks about waiting for Ahtar's blade to be at her neck. Stuff to that effect. :I don't know. I completed the main quest, almost all side quests and at least 4/5 of all misc quests ingame but i never encountered anything that had something to do with her. It could be there was a quest involving her during development, and it could be she's just there because a empty dungeon looks stupid. Who knows... :Ps. It's logic for het to ask about an interrrogation when you're locked up in a cell, and Ahtar is the one that cuts off the heads in town, like he did Roggvir. I don't thinks she's involved in a (bugged) quest. :Kennyannydenny (talk) 10:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I just encountered this character in the Dungeon of Castle Dour solitude and had the oddest thing happen. I randomly dropped a piece of studded armor on the dungeon floor(overencumbered), and was shocked to hear Bjautur ask me " excuse me, you dropped a piece of armor on the floor over there, if you dont want it, can i have it". To which you can reply "sure it's yours" and she replys "ummm thanks'. or you can reply "no it's mine keep your hands off it". unfortunately I dont know the reply. after that she backed away and now i cant talk to her anymore. I can pickpocket her but she tries to fight. Definitely the most shocking thing thats happened to me while playing Skyrim. Im not sure if other characters respond to dropping items but I have 214 hours played and this was a first for me. Was hoping someone could try this out, it wierded me out. Braka25 Possible Quest? Well, I killed her using a shock spell through the bars and I received a letter from the courier right after I exited the castle into the yard in Solitude. It took me a minute to find the letter in my inventory. I read through a few and found a letter from Illdi that I didn't recognize. It said something about an assault on Bjartur. I couldn't remember who that was, so I looked it up here and was shocked to find that it was the prisoner that I had just killed moments ago. I guess word travels fast. Anyway, this Illdi wants me to look her up. Illdi's page here on the wiki says that she doesn't offer any quests, but maybe she does and no one has added it or found it, I don't know. I may go check it out. Here's what the letter says: I'm aware of your recent assault on Bjartur. Rest assured I have no interest in that particular matter. I do, however, have an interest in your willingness to employ force when the need arises. If you are able to assist me, I will gladly pay you for your troubles. Next time you are visiting Solitude, please call on me. I have completed all of the primary Dark Brotherhood quests, but I have no idea if that has any bearing on it. 09:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) OK, so I talked to Illdi, and she said that she knows that I hurt someone in town. She wants me to assault someone named Lisette, but don't kill her and don't let the guards see it. She did not elaborate and said that she will pay me. The quest is a miscellaneous quest and just says "Assault Lisette but don't kill her". 09:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Its not a quest Illdi only gives. It's a radiant quest with a radiant quest target called Scare my Enemy. Kennyannydenny (talk) 13:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC)